


Scream

by kim47



Series: Merlin ficlets [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47





	Scream

He can hear it, faint at first, then building, until it's all he can hear. It's inside his head, inside his soul, the screaming is him. It completely consumes him, there is nothing outside of it; only Merlin's desperate, pleading screams. It wracks him, stealing his breath and numbing his limbs. He can't escape it, he doesn't want to. If he can only feel this forever, maybe the guilt will be gone, and maybe Merlin won't be.

He wakes to Merlin kissing his eyelashes, whispering comforting nothings, holding him close.


End file.
